


Green Ink

by AardvarkEmpress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, snamione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AardvarkEmpress/pseuds/AardvarkEmpress
Summary: This is a rewrite. Same story with an additional 2600+ words.My first one shot. Be kind.One shot. Rated the way it is for a reason.Hermione finds what she’s always been looking for.





	Green Ink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duckalito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckalito/gifts).



He shuffled the last few pieces of parchment around on his desk. Content that nothing seemed out of place, at first. His office was is sanctuary. His and his alone. No dunderheads, no nosey colleagues. No one ever so much as stepped foot in his office other than him, at least since Dumbledore died. He winced at the thought as he dropped his last inkwell into his top middle drawer of his desk. 

He sighed deeply closing his last desk drawer when he noticed a piece of parchment that hadn’t been there before. The emerald green ink, which he didn’t own, was hardly noticeable from his angle. Pulling out his wand he tapped on the scroll. He didn’t trust it. He never trusted anyone or anything. His eyes narrowed when the scroll did nothing. It was safe. He pondered for a few long minutes staring at the scroll not knowing to make of it. 

He reached out slowly, like most of his movements. They were slow and calculated. Every move thought out and planned. His first two fingers pinched the edge of the scroll as he lifted it. The vibrant green ink almost startled him. 

Severus

That was all it said. The only person left who used his first name was Minerva. The habit never left after his time in this school. He couldn’t quite pin point the source of the beautiful green scroll work. No one he could think of would even dream of sneaking in his office. Before he even opened the scroll, his anger and confusion rolled through him like a thunderstorm. His quiet demeanor took over once again and he pulled the emerald green ribbon. 

With a flourish that he had not seen in years, the scroll rolled open on its own. A poof of violently green smoke rose out of the scroll. He could smell vanilla, sandalwood and Gardenias. It over took all his senses. The memory of the smell was familiar yet he couldn’t place it. 

In the most beautiful scroll work he had seen in many years words started appearing on the scroll. 

I find myself unable to think of anyone other than you. I know you are deeply unsettled by this. If I were in your place I believe I would be too. Please don’t write this or me off. I believe I have a lot to offer you. My body, mind and soul. It is yours, Severus, if you want it. 

I fear that I could not control myself with you, but if you’re intrigued enough and wish to find yourself in bed with someone you may not expect, snuff out your office door sconces at 11 PM.

I am very eagerly awaiting this opportunity. I have fantasised about you a lot. 

Keening for your touch and affection

He had to read it four more times before it sank in. He never imagined something like this would happen to him. He was just some slimy snake that dwelled in the dungeons. His interest had definitely been peaked yet there was still a twinge of anger. His office had been violated. 

He looked up at his clock. 10:54 PM. ‘Six minutes...’ he thought to himself. He didn’t know what he wanted. He hasn’t been with a woman in over 5 years. Not that he didn’t have the chance, he never had the trust to give. For some reason this felt different. Very different. It was like a quake in his magic. He didn’t deserve affection or love. He never felt worthy. If his mother couldn’t, how could someone else, if Lily didn’t...

With a sudden and sharp crack that startled him out of his thoughts, another piece of parchment appeared on his desk. This piece of parchment was not rolled. Laying flat on his desk it aches to be read. 

When he finally picked it up it read: 

Do not doubt your worth Severus. You are more than I could ever hope for. Trust in me. 

It was also unsigned. He looked back up at the clock. 10:59. Who ever this was definitely knew his doubts. He almost smirked. “One minute...” His mind reeling with erotic thoughts. Someone actually wanted him. They wanted his affections and love. His desire and lust. His eyes went huge and his pupils dilated. Severus realised that this could be his only chance. He had to see who it was. 

He drew his wand out of his sleeve and with a flick of his wrist the lights outside his office door went dark. He took a deep breath trying to steady his thoughts. He was just hoping it was not a student. He resigned himself to the worst of his thoughts, and he waited, his eyes never leaving the door that his visitor would open any second. His heart was racing. 

The moment the clock struck 11:00, the door slowly started to open. It was dark, he could only see a shadowed figure peek around the door that his visitor had cracked open. 

“Severus?” Her voice was melodic to his ears. 

He knew that voice, he would know it anywhere. When it hit him his heart surged and his slowly hardening cock twitched. It wasn’t the thought of throughly ravishing his soon to be ex-student. It was the thought that the most clever witch he had ever met was actively seeking him out. 

“Come.” He was nervous. Actually nervous. Actually properly nervous. 

She slid through the smallest gap hardly opening the door at all. She felt flush. Nerves? Arousal? What he didn’t know was that she craved him. She was aroused and needed him to bury his hard cock deep inside of her. Taking her for his own, claiming her. Every time his eyes bore into her she trembled, in lust, in need of his attentions. 

She crept from the shadows into the pale blue light of the moon that shown through the windows. All he could see was her black school robes. Her eyes lifted to his as she pulled her hood down. 

“Miss Granger, what do I owe the pleasure?” His voice was low, almost dirty sounding as he drew out the last word of his question. 

She stood up as straight as she could holding her black robes to her as tightly as she could, “I... I’m sure you’ve seen the messages I’ve left for you...” she was cautious. One wrong step and she could possibly be expelled. She only had two weeks until her NEWTS. She wanted this to go smoothly. 

“Yes, and I do believe I would like you to explain.” His eyes never left hers. He was anxious, he didn’t want her to lose her nerve and run out of here. He needed this-her. He needed her and he didn’t know why. 

With all the courage her house allotted her she moved towards him, pulling her robes off in the process. He thought his heart would stop. She was completely naked. Her skin glowed. He had never seen something so pure, so beautiful. 

“You’re staring Severus.” She was suddenly feeling bold. 

“Indeed I am.” He raised his eyebrow at her, as to say, ‘yeah and what of it!?’

“Touch me Severus, please...” she walked towards him, completely naked. Her breasts and hips swaying with each step she took towards him. 

“Miss Granger, I am your Professor!” He was trying to talk himself out of it more than her. She was a student, even if she was almost twenty. 

Standing between her potions professor and his desk, she pushed his knees apart with hers as she moved into him. The pad of her middle finger ran over his bottom lip as her fingers rested on his cheek. The depth of her eyes was enticing, her lips were open slightly and her cheeks were definitely flushed. Her arousal was very apparent, but so was his. 

“I think you’d find it prudent to relish in the use of your first name” her legs pressing against his inner thighs. “I enjoy the way it feels on my tongue.” He hands ran the length of his torso as she leaned over him. 

He could resist. She made it all too enticing. “Say it, Miss Granger.” He was beginning to lose control and he was doing nothing to stop it. 

“Severus...” it was almost a hiss. 

“Again.” He urged with dominance. 

“Severus” she moaned like he was actually touching her. 

“Again.” He almost let a moan slip. Her voice was like silk on bare skin. 

She leaned forward, her bare breasts pressed against his chest, “Take me, Severus.” It was deep and breathy in his ear and laced with a moan. “Please...” she whimpered. 

This was not something that he was typically comfortable with. His body had overridden his mind as he grabbed her by her hips, pulling her on top of his lap. She felt his hardness as her legs spread across his hips. Her back arched slightly and she moaned. His fingers tips dug into her hips as she writhed gently on top of him. 

“Calm yourself Miss Granger. This is going to take time.” He was looking at her face, overwhelmed with pleasure. 

Her smile was as undeniable as was the lust in her eyes. “Hermione.” She keened with need. She needed to hear him say it. 

His eyes still not leaving hers he wrapped his hands around the back of her thighs and lifted her to his desk. The deep throaty moan that escaped her when she was placed on the top of his cold desk made him throb. The temperature change had gotten to her. She His anxiety was beginning to fade into pure lust. 

With a sly smile and a snap of his fingers his clothes vanished. He was left standing completely nude with this gorgeous brunette perched on his desk. His pale, scarred skin almost glowed in the moonlight. His erection still in the shadows but very much apparent. He was aching to feel her. 

She had never seen a man this beautiful. She knew he would never believe her if she told him. The only way to get it into his head was to show him. She reached out to him with his eyes upon her. Her fingers began to dance lightly across his chest as he leaned in to kiss her. She unconsciously held her breath. 

When his lips met hers, her whole body shuddered. This was the most exhilarating moment of her life. His soft lips were delicate on hers. She moaned into him as she deepened the kiss. Her hands reached around his back. She pulled him to her tracing her lips along his jaw. Nipping at his ear she whispered to him. 

“I would like, Severus, to tell you all about a fantasy I have about you...” she felt his cock twitch against her inner thigh. 

“Miss Granger...” she stopped him before his could continue. 

“Hermione. Would you like me to tell you one of my fantasies Severus?” She bit her lip as her hands roamed his chest. Her eyes didn’t leave the piercing gaze of his. 

He didn’t know what to say to her. This was uncharted territory. Everything he could think of saying sounded harsh and callous. She was glorious and she deserved to be treated as such. He merely nodded at her as he reached for her wrists. He gently lifted it to his lips and lightly kissed the inside of her left wrist. 

“Although, it may be better to just show you. If you can find it that is...” she was being cheeky. 

“I don’t think that is...”

“Find it in my mind, Severus. You’ll see your classroom. Find it. Then you’ll know how much I crave your touch.” Her lips grazed his jaw as she spoke breathlessly. She needed him to find it, to embrace it. 

He took a deep breath shaking off the feeling of unease and dove into her mind. He could feel her focus, it was like none other. He could feel her arousal, it went through her soul. Her nerves. Her trust. Her fear of rejection. It was all there. He literally had all of her and it exhilarated him. He had to have her, to keep. To love. To hold. He couldn’t fathom the trust she had in him to willingly let him in her mind with such ease. 

The first thing he found was her devastated state when she thought he had died in the shack. He watched himself clutching to life. Through the pain he remembered he could feel Hermione. Her distinct emotions came through incredibly strong. It felt as if her soul had shattered. Her heart broken, her love for him flowed through the cracks. Then she began to cast spell after spell on him. Hoping, casting, trying, casting. He had no idea it was her who saved him. He couldn’t watch anymore. 

The second was her exhilaration when she finally saw him when she returned. Almost like a sense of normalcy. He was there at his place amongst the faculty. He felt her heart burst with love, admiration and various other emotions that were almost a blur. But there was something else. Lust, he felt it from within her. Radiating like the stars in the midnight sky. This woman had so much pain and yet she could still want someone like him. It astonished him. 

He had to move past it, he couldn’t imagine he wanted her to linger. He pushed through the last ‘door’ and then finally he found it. Buried in her imagination. He delved deeper. He watched her through her mind. He could feel everything she did. 

His office was brightly lit as his advanced potions students filed out. She was waiting for everyone to leave. He watched her eyes move between him and the emptying classroom. As the last student other than her filed out she stood with a graceful silence. Her eyes settled on him. She watched him move. He was beautiful, those piercing black eyes, that strong jaw. The way his robes billowed around him made him almost ethereal. 

She moved around her potions station, letting her robes fall to the floor. He hadn’t noticed her yet, he was too preoccupied with assignments. She began to move towards him. She pulled her tie off and threw it behind her. Her word and wandless magic locked the door. That’s when he noticed her, his eyes wide as she came closer. 

“Miss Granger...” he spoke to her. “Dare I ask what you think you are doing?” His voice was rather harsh. 

“I thought professor, that you, could use some stress relief.” She bit her lip and began unbuttoning her blouse slowly, her skin being exposed inch by inch. 

“This is highly inappropriate, Miss Granger.” He couldn’t keep his eyes off her. She was glowing in the candle light of his classroom. He was completely transfixed. 

“I think you’re enjoying this, Professor.” Her words were laced with a sultry tone he had not known she had possessed as her blouse had fallen off her shoulders to the ground. 

His eyebrow rose and he smirked as she reached up and began unbuttoning his robes. He could feel her heat through his layers. Her almost bare chest pressed up against him as she unbuttoned the first 4 of his top numerous buttons. 

“I want you, Professor.” She cried out softly as her hand wrapped around his neck to pull him into a kiss.

He could hardly handle her clothed. “This could never work, Miss Granger. You are a student! Should you not be with Mr Potter?” He was trying to convince himself more than her. 

“Why would I want him when I could have you.” She rose to her tip toes still undoing his buttons and kissed him again, this time with more fervour. “I am of age you know. I am also stubborn and ALWAYS get what I want.” Her fingers reached up and traced his jaw down to his newly exposed neck. 

He could feel her magic, it was flowing out of her like a waterfall. She was vibrant and young and her magic more powerful than most. He let it wash over him as he watched the scene in her mind. He could feel all her needs and urges as he watched the scene unfold in her. 

He pulled away from her mind in a swirl of emotions and urges. He now knew he was helpless against her. 

Her eyes were dark as they reached into his being when he broke the connection. Their heart rates were elevated and their breathing was more laboured than it had been. She bit her lip as her fingers traced his jaw, just like in her fantasy. This was his complete undoing. 

“You didn’t finish, Severus.” She sounded exasperated, her eyes never leaving his. 

“I didn’t need to, Hermione” his smirk was as undeniable as the groan of her name. He wanted her. 

Her name practically being moaned out from his lips was all it took. She pulled him towards her. That’s when her world and his collided. Everything else vanished. The school, the war, every past imposing moment, gone. It was just them. Hermione and Severus. 

The moment their lips touched their bodies erupted in pleasure. Her moans were reciprocated with his. His hands grazed her thighs and hips feeling her soft skin. His lips were gentle against her as he began to trail them along her neck and down her shoulders. Her whole being tingling as he sent flashes of images through her mind. 

He ripped off her skirt and panties with his bare hands as he slammed her against the wall of his class room. 

Her moaning only brought him closer to her. His hard cock pressing against her as his hands explored her body. His mind continued its barrage of sultry images of them. 

She was bent over the head table in the Great Hall as he slammed his cock into her. Her braid wrapped around the palm of his right hand as he pulled her back onto him as his fingers from his left dug deeply into her hip. 

“Please, Severus. I need you.” He could feel the urgency in her voice. The need and the lust, all too obvious. 

“Tell me, Miss Granger...” his hand reached down and grasped himself. Looking into her eyes, he ran his cock along the wet folds of her pussy. “Tell me what you would have me to do you.”

She could hardly put two words together, let alone tell the man she has been fantasizing about what she wanted. “Please...” was all she got out. His cock on her clit was the end of her brain function, as it were. 

He pushed her down to lay on his desk. Wrapping his hands around her thighs he pulled her to the edge of his desk. He looked at her with nothing but lust in his eyes as he sent her one more image. One that would surely have her dripping for him. 

She was on her knees in the prefects bathroom. His cock sliding between her lips as her hand rubbed her sensitive clit. His hand was placed gently on the back of her head as she moaned into him. 

“Please...” she whispered to him as her body shook in anticipation. She was almost in tears her need was so great. 

This was all he needed. He dropped to his knees tracing his lips along her inner thighs. Running the tip of his tongue towards her core. Finding his way around every curve and crevice of this beautiful woman laid out in front of him. He couldn’t wait to taste her any longer. Her whole body shuddered when his tongue teased her most sensitive area. 

He began to wonder if she had ever had anyone before. The way she responded to his touch, his tongue. The way she keened and groaned. These thoughts and fears quickly vanished with the scent of her arousal. His head was spinning. 

His tongue maneuvered over her folds, now teasing her. Not quite touching her most sensitive areas. His hands wrapped around her thighs, he looked up at her. Her eyes bore through him, all her needs and urges flooding his mind. She never even heard him groan as he ran his tongue over her swollen clit. Her hands immediately tangled in his silky black hair. Her whole body shook under his tongue. 

He licked and sucked her clit as she writhed on the top of his desk. Her moans and screams filled his office as he slid two fingers into her wet pussy. Her back arched and she threw her head back in pleasure. This is what she had never expected, something mind blowing. He truly was perfect. 

“Sweet Circe, yes! Severus!!” Her words drove him. His tongue moved deeper and harder. More deliberate over her clit and the tight, slick entrance of her pussy. She was nearing her first orgasm and it was beautiful... She was beautiful. 

Her hands released his hair and she fell back onto the desk as her climax ripped through her whole body. Her back arched, hands clutching the edges of his desk. His fingers still gripping her thighs tight as she ground her clit into his tongue. 

“Oh Merlin! I’m cummi-“ her breath hitched and her hips trembling as she came. He pulled away as her orgasm hit and he began to rub her clit quickly. She cried out as she came, not even noticing that he had made her squirt. Her whole body shook and she continued to cry out. Her juices flowing out of her as he watched her tight little pussy contract around nothing. 

“Are you prepared, Miss Granger?” He said still maintaining his composure. It definitely what he was best at. 

She still couldn’t speak, her body still vibrating from the power he had over her. She merely nodded. 

He pulled her up to him by her waist, his arm around the smallest part of her. Wrapping her arms and legs around him he carried her to the next room. Opening the door behind his desk wordlessly, they passed through to what she could only guess was his bedroom. 

His lips never left her skin. Trailing his lips from her jaw to her shoulder. He was so tender and delicate with her but she knew he would be. She could also feel his bare length rubbing against her sex as he carried her through to his bed. Her whole body was tingling. Her fingers nails were digging into his skin. Every nerve in her whole body was overly sensitive to his touch, his voice, his breath. 

His mind was reeling at the sensations he was giving her. He could feel every breath and every shudder of her body. It feel like electricity running through him. He wanted this as much as she did. No one had craved him the way she did, he had to show her that. He needed her to feel it, to feel him. 

He placed her gently on the bed, instinctively she moved to the middle and watched him as he moved. He stood at the foot of the bed and looked upon her. “You are beautiful, Hermione. You deserve to be treated as such” He meant every word, and she felt it. 

She watched him crawl up the bed. His lips grazed her skin. Up her legs, lightly kissing the sensitive lips at her apex. His hands wrapped around her hips, and he pulled her down the bed towards him. His fingers trailed lightly from her hips up to her waist and back down, lightly caressing her thighs as he trailed his lips along her hip bones, up to her belly button. He moved up and up until their eyes met. 

“Severus, make love to me. I want to feel you. I need to feel you inside me.” Her hands ran over her body stopping at her breasts. She pinched her nipples between her index and middle fingers as she groanted. Biting her bottom lip, she smiled at him. She was so aroused she could hardly contain herself. Her hands roamed not only her body but also his. 

His hair grazed parts of her skin as he held himself above her. “I must admit, you would probably be the only woman to satisfy me in quite a long time, Hermione... and I plan to show you just how grateful I am that you sought me out. I’m going to take you, claim you for my own...” She lurched up, cutting off his speech with a deep lingering kiss.

He reached between them, lining himself up with her. “Are you ready?” His voice was tender. 

“I-I-Severus... You are my first.” Her big sad eyes told him everything he needed to know. He knew the tremble in her voice was one of arousal not fear. He knew that she would not let him go. She needed him. She needed this. 

“Are you sure?” He cupped her cheek with his hand, moving the stray curl out of her face. 

She could only bite her lip and nod, never breaking eye contact. Her breathing was already heavy, her body sensitive to his touch. She wanted to beg him, beg him to just take her. Her body shook with anticipation. She needed to feel him deep inside of her and she needed it now.

Before she could gather any more thoughts she felt him. He drove his full length into her in one motion as they cried out to each other. This is what she had been waiting for, him. Severus began slow, determined, his cock sliding in and out of her tightness. 

His movements were gentle, full of passion and lust. She could feel everything inside her as he continued to move in and out of her. Every movement of her pussy around him drove him to the brink of insanity. He had never felt such a reaction, before. He could feel her magic as it swirled around them. It was absolutely exhilarating. 

“Oh Severus.” Her voice was low and seductive as she pulled him down to her. 

“Mmm...” his only response. Her pussy felt too good to form words. 

Their lips met and his thrusts slowed. They were completely enveloped in each other. He was so tender with her and with his movements. He created a protective cage around her body as they continued to move together. His arms wrapped so gently around her, all they knew was each other. 

Her orgasm was starting to build as their passion over took them. Her muscles were contracting as she gripped his arms. There would be marks left behind but he would wear them with pride, in private of course. She cried out in pleasure as his thrusting slowed even more. He wanted to savor every single moment. The animalistic look in her eyes, her wild curls. She was beautiful to him. 

“Oh God Severus!” Her back arched and she felt her chest touch his. “I’m goi-“ 

He leaned down and kissed her deeply, keeping anymore words from escaping her lips. When his lips touched hers she shuddered. He felt her contract around him as her body jerked under him. She was calling out to him. 

“Oh Severus! Oh god! Please!“ She was begging him now, “Cum for me. I need to feel it.” 

He sat back on his heels and pulled her up to straddle him. He let out a loud grunt and wrapped his hands around her hips. Her orgasm was just starting to ebb when she began to grind on him. She could feel how close he was. She leaned forward, still grinding, wrapped her hand around his neck. Lacing her fingers through his hair she pulled herself to him. 

Her moans were breathy as she whispered in his ear, “Are you ready, Severus? I’m going to make you scream for me as I cum all over your hard cock” She kisses down his neck to his shoulder as she began to ride him with earnest as she moaned for him. 

The sound he let out was rough and primal, that’s all she needed. She braced herself, hands on his shoulders, she caught his eyes and smiled. A smirk graced her lips as she lifted herself up, only the head of his cock was inside her. Her muscles convulsed around him, then she slammed herself down on him. She began bouncing on his cock faster and faster. 

They could feel each other’s climax building. The sounds that filled the room were that of lovers who have knows these secrets for centuries. They cried out together in pure bliss. They had created pure pleasure, together. It felt life sustaining, rejuvenating, it felt like it was healing them. 

“Oh fuck! Hermione!” He almost screamed her name. 

That’s all it took and she was screaming in tandem with him. “Yes! Oh Severus, I-“ she cut herself off before she could finish that statement. 

She groaned as her pussy squeezed his cock. They held on with all they had as they came together. Shaking and moaning as their bodies pulsed together. They felt every twitch and pulse of the other as their orgasms rocked through them. Clutching each other as her filled her deeply. 

As they came down from the highest of highs, he held onto her. His left hand was in her hair and his right was wrapped around her waist. Her head rested on his shoulder while her hands gripped his back with all her might. It felt like if she let go she would lose him forever. 

“Severus...” There was so much she wanted to say.

“No words, my love.” He laid her down on his bed and pulled the blankets over both of them. “Later.” He pulled her to him, their hearts still racing. 

She immediately curled up into his chest. He was so warm and soft under her touch. This is where she wanted to be. She felt safe, safer than she had felt since, well, forever. She never wanted to leave his arms. She loved him. She had before the final battle. She had loved him even before Dumbledores death. She didn’t know how to tell him. The thought of telling him was terrifying on its own. She hoped he just knew, maybe she was projecting. Fingers crossed. 

They lay under his blankets in complete silence. They had no idea when they had fallen asleep but when he woke she wasn’t in his arms. Panic ran through him, he sat straight up, his eyes wide. He looked around frantically until he noticed the light under his bathroom door. He sighed in relief and laid back down. A lazy smile graced his face. 

He had one hand behind his head as he was staring at the ceiling lost in his own thoughts. He wasn’t sure if he could let his happen. She was so young, but she was not naïve. She was beautiful and intelligent, and she wanted him. He was going over the options in his head when the door opened. When he saw her his mind was made up. 

She stood there in just his white button up, it only had one button, buttoned. He tried as hard as he could to suppress a smile and he failed. This was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. She was glorious, her hair half tamed, sleep still in her eyes. A shy smile graced her face when she noticed he was also awake. 

“Good Morning, Severus.” She spoke so casually it’s as if this was a daily thing. And oh man did she wish it was. Waking up next to him every morning would be amazing, to say the least. 

“Good Morning, Hermione.” He folded the blanket down along his side offering her his bed. “How long have you been awake, my dear?

“Long enough to realize that it’s here I want to be.” She crawled into bed and snuggled into his side. They could lay there forever. Feelings unspoken. 

“You know,” she began uncertain; this was uncharted territory for all involved but someone had to take the chance. Which she did. “Ive always admired you, Severus. You’re an amazing alchemist, instructor. Then I grew to anticipate my classes with you, waiting for those billowing robes to flutter past me. Yet, for the past two months I haven’t been able to keep my mind off of you. I craved you, your touch, your passion, your knowledge.” She couldn’t stop now. 

“It wasn’t until I woke up this morning, we were curled up together. You fit perfectly around me, like I was made just for you. I finally looked at you, Severus. Like really deeply looked at you.” She took a deep breath and continued. She knew he’d never believe her. “I was able to take in everything, all of you. Do you want to know what I saw?” 

“I don’t think I do, Hermione.” He didn’t look her in the eyes. He couldn’t. What this young Gryffindor was saying could actually be true. He knew it was but he was justly skeptical. 

“You, Severus, are the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.” Her breath hitches waiting for his reply as her hand grazed his cheek. 

There wasn’t one. He was in stunned silence. Absolutely no words formed on his lips or in his brain. There had to be a first for everything. 

“I mean it, Severus. I’ve never even seen someone like you, so just, ugh! There are no words. I’ve never met someone who I could go toe to toe with intellectually either. You’re highly intelligent, incredibly witty and absolutely gorgeous.” She turned to look into his eyes when he finally looked at her. “I want this, so deeply. I don’t know how you feel, but I’m willing to fight for this, fight for you. I need you to want this too.” Her eyes welled with tears. 

The heaviness lifted off her chest when he pulled her into a kiss. He felt so right, his soft lips and eager tongue. His enthusiasm was immediately replaced by something heavier. His feelings. Emotions and feelings he couldn’t quite put into words. He needed this few moments to conjure some sort of reply. 

“What do you want, Severus? Do you want this? Are you willing to let me lo-“ she cut herself off and her eyes went big. She couldn’t say that word to him, she could not risk him fleeing. 

They laid there for what seemed like ages before he spoke. 

“Hermione,” he pulled her in closer, brushing a few riotous curls from her face with his delicate fingers. “I think you already know how I feel about you. I would never had made love to you if I didn’t reciprocate your feelings.” He traced her bottom lip with the pad of his thumb. “You are an amazing witch. You are beautiful and I would like to spend everyday showing you that.” He honestly couldn’t believe his own words. 

She snuggled even deeper into his arms. She wondered what it would be like to wake up in his arms every morning for the rest of their lives. She was falling in love with him, and she felt absolutely ridiculous about it. She couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. The smile that told everyone that she was definitely smitten. 

“What is it?” He looked down at her smiling face. So beautiful, so pure. 

“I’m not sure quiet yet.” She shook her head in amusement and lifted herself up onto her elbows. “As soon as I figure it out I’ll tell you, I promise.” She leaned forward smiling and kissed the tip of his shapely nose. 

With that she threw her leg over his hips and straddled him, while simultaneously discarding his white button up. He began to harden under her immediately. She was touching herself all over, completely enraptured with the light grinding of his cock on her sensitive clit. The heat between them radiated up their bodies as they groaned. She wiggled her hips above him more forcefully than before, grinding her pussy against his hardening cock. 

He moaned, his eyes squeezed shut, “God’s woman!” He was losing his patience. His fingers dig into her thighs as he rocked his pelvis up into her. Grinding his cock into her folds with abandoned. She was so swollen with want and distractingly wet. 

She giggled softly and lifted her hips up. Reaching between them she wrapped her dainty hand around his large throbbing cock and guided herself over him. As soon as he grazed her opening she convulsed and let slip an ungodly moan of ecstasy. She slid herself over him, her tight cunt gripping him tightly as she adjusted to him. She let out a gasp of pleasure as he finally filled her completely. He was as deep as her body allowed. 

She leaned back exposing her clit to him, her hands braced on his thighs. She drove her hips up and down over him, needing all of him. “Touch me Severus.” She grabbed at her nipple, pulling it lightly between her fingers. He loved the look of her above him, taking what she wants, what she needs from his body. 

He watched every move she made, he was completely entranced by her movements. He finally reached over to her and ran the pad of his thumb over her swollen clit. He felt her tighten around him with every stroke of his fingers. Neither of them would last long. 

Her body was becoming too sensitive, she wanted to orgasm with him. To feel his body contract with her own, would certainly be pure bliss. She found both of his hands and pinned them with her own above his head and she rhythmically moved her hips up and down his throbbing shaft. 

She cried out, “Severus! Please!” Her breasts were right there in his face waiting for his lips. She wanted to feel him as many places as she could. 

He grunted when his lips made contact with her hard nipple, pulling it into his mouth. His tongue flicked over her nipple as he sucked lightly. He could feel her orgasm building, as he throbbed inside of her. He let her nipple go with a light pop, “I’m close, Hermione” he managed to get out through ragged breath. 

“Me too.” She moaned loudly as he began to match her eager hips with his own thrusting. “Oh god! Severus! I-I’m gonna...” she didn’t get the chance to finish her statement. 

With a final thrust into her they both screamed out in pleasure as they came together. Every convulsions pulled him in deeper. She could feel every single pulse of his cock as he pumped her full of his seed. This drove her orgasm deeper. Her body shaking, she couldn’t hold herself up anymore. 

She collapsed on his chest, his arms around her immediately. He was still inside her as they came down from their erotic union. His hands rubbed up and down the smooth length of her back. Oh, how she loved his hands on her. This is what life and love was about. This post coital moment between new lovers. It was a long time before either of them spoke. This time it was Hermione who broke the silence. 

“Severus..” she was still nuzzled deeply into his chest, listening to his slowing heart rate. 

“Yes, Love?” His voice still lightly breathless as he clung to her. 

“I’ve figured it out.” She still hadn’t left his chest. She couldn’t, this was now her favorite spot on the entire planet. His arms around her with her head on his chest. 

“What have you figured out?” His voice was soft and low. He was in bliss. 

“I’m-“ She was cut off by the bells of the school. “Oh shit!!! I have Transfiguration in 10 minutes!” She got up as fast as she could, absolutely frantic. 

She grabbed her school robes she came in last night and her wand. She looked at her new lover with sad eyes. “I will be back Severus. Trust me on this.” She tried to smile but she felt a pang of guilt just leaving him there, in his bed. “Oh Severus! I’m so sorry I have to run like this.” She leaned over her naked paramour and kissed him. “Please say I can come back.” She was pleading with her eyes. 

“I am fine, Miss Granger. Please do not be late for class. I will be here until noon.” He still hasn’t moved. He was completely exposed to the room. He could care less at this point if he were covered or not. He had just had one of the most astonishing experiences of his entire life. 

She finally managed a smile and she bolted out the door, wearing his white button up shirt. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

She was twenty minutes late to class. She couldn’t go to class in just a shirt and robes. She couldn’t keep her mind focused, her thoughts were all of Severus. She could feel his seed leaking from her as she sat in class. She could smell him on her skin. She blushed deeply from her scalp to her chest when she realized her Professor was looking at her with bemusement. It felt like Minerva knew. She was as bad as Dumbledore. She knew everything, literally everything. 

Hermione pulled a piece of parchment from her bag along with a quill and her green ink bottle. She still couldn’t focus. She needed his touch. She needed to look into those deep black eyes. She was getting wound up again, and in class! She was so grateful that Ron and Harry hadn’t come back to finish school. They would definitely know something was going on with her. 

Before she realized what she was doing she had written his name near the top of the page. She sighed and began to write to him.

Severus,

I meant every word I said when we were together. Please try to remember everything I’ve said. 

I can not wait to see you again if you’ll have me. I crave you Severus. Last night was not enough. 

I really hope you feel the same as I do. I need to see you tonight. If you feel the same way please find a way to tell me. 

Completely and Utterly Yours.  
Hermione. 

PS I found what I was searching for. 

Before she got his letter put up she saw Minerva peeking over her shoulder. Her eyes went wide as she met her professors. Minerva’s expression could only be described as amused. 

“I... erm...” she rolled the parchment quickly. McGonagall beamed at her, of course she knew. She sighed in frustration. 

The older woman bent over towards Hermione and whispered, “I can get that to him fast than you can, if you’d like, Miss Granger. It wouldn’t be a problem at all my dear.”

Hermione was shaking as she handed off the scroll. She was excited and nervous at the same time. Her charisma failed her as she began to doubt his feelings through out the day. It wasn’t until she walked into the Great Hall for dinner that everything changed. 

As soon as she crossed the threshold she looked up and he was coming right for her. His face never let on, this was no different than any other day. For a moment she thought he was going to brush past her on his way out. He didn’t, he stopped, standing closer to her than he usually would in public. 

“Miss Granger, might I have a word with you?” His voice was curt. He betrayed no emotion. “I’m afraid it is a matter than needs attention with some haste.”

She looked down at her feet, “Yes, Professor Snape.” Her heart was already racing with rejection. She was terrified. Maybe it was the fact that her nosy Headmistress knew, or maybe he had reconsidered her. 

Her turned around and with the same tone, “Come.” And he took off towards the head table. Not once looking back, not one reassurance from him. 

She followed him two steps to his one. All eyes were on her in the Great Hall. The chatter grew louder around here. She was oblivious to what they were saying. Her mind was running at maximum capacity. She didn’t dare look up until she rounded the head table. She met Minerva’s eyes and she smiled with a nod. Which was unnerving to say the least. 

Her professor opened the door behind the table and he slipped inside without a word. She followed. As soon as the door clicked shut he pressed her against the door frame capturing her lips in a deep longing kiss. His fingers tangled in her hair, tilting her head up slightly. She moaned into him before he broke the kiss. 

“Severus...” her voice hardly above a whisper as she looked up into his eyes. 

His face broke into a genuine smile, eyes never breaking contact he handed her a piece of parchment. It was beautifully rolled and sealed. She could see hints of violet ink. He took a deep breath and kissed her cheek once more before he walked out the door. Not a word was spoken by him during the entire interaction. 

She took a moment to compose herself before walking out of the dark room, alone. Parchment clutched tightly in her fist, her heart pounded as everyone watched her. She could feel all the eyes on her, yet she held her head high. She made her way back down to the 8th years table and sat in silence. No one said a thing to her. 

She unrolled the parchment and a single tiny Heliotrope fell onto the table. She couldn’t contain her smile as she looked up towards her new lover. He was actually looking at her, he smiled back at her. She knew that the flower meant. She would charm this bud so it would never die or wilt. This was the most important flower that had ever bloomed and she intended to treat it as such. 

She turned her attention to the parchment. It was short and unsigned. 

I would like to know what you’ve found.  
9 PM. 

The anticipation was immediate. She couldn’t wait to touch him. She knew his eyes were on her. She felt the need building throughout the long wait for tonight. She had so much to tell him, so much to make him feel. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

When the last chime struck on nine that evening, she stood, fully clothed this time, not in front of his office but his chambers. She didn’t even knock before he opened the door. Her face lit up instantly and she walked into his room. She hadn’t noticed the chairs by the fireplace before. This made her smile. Of course he liked to read by a fire, so did she. 

“Hermione.” There was an urgency to his voice. 

She sat in the furthest of the two chairs and motioned for him to join her. He sat across from her as she looked at him. She found him even more beautiful than she had the previous night. She couldn’t hold back anymore. 

“I need to say something. I don’t want you to interrupt me. I need you to listen. I don’t want you reciprocate because you feel you have to. I just need you to know.” She took a deep breath and began, trying with all her might to maintain eye contact. 

“I love you, Severus Snape. No, I’m actually in love with you. I don’t know when it started or when it escalated, but I saw you, you’re beautiful. I find myself wanting to spend every waking moment, and sleeping ones too as it turns out, in your presence. You have completely captivated me. I love the way you move. The way your eyes bore into my soul. Your hands Severus, oh god your hands. I can’t even begin to tell you what the sound of your voice does to me.”

“I know you’re going to tell me that I’m too young. You’re going to say that you are not a good man. I don’t want to hear it. You know that I know everything, I was there. I saw the memories. They drove my heart to you. I want you to fully understand my feelings for you, if you have to, look, in my head is every feeling and emotion I’ve ever had for you, I can’t lie about this.” 

She stood from her chair and moved to him. She crouched down in front of him, reached for his hands and looked into his eyes. “I love you Severus. All of you. And if you don’t believe me, I will spend the rest of my life proving it to you if you’ll have me.” Her eyes welled with tears. She was on the brink of so much heart ache or so much love. It was absolutely devastating to her psyche. 

He took way too long to respond and he knew it. His mind flooded with all his memories of her. One single memory stood out against the rest. Her tears for him in the shrieking shack. Full of heartbreak and devastation. He remembered how she looked, war torn and defeated, his death being her last straw. Her memories he watched and felt, all of her emotion so blatant. His eyes began to well up. He knew, in that moment he knew. Dumbledore has been right all those years ago. 

With a slight tremble in his voice he finally found the words he had hidden from his entire life. “I love you, Hermione.” Tears began to fall down his cheeks. He had not cried since the night Lily died. His tears now were not from sorrow or grief. They weren’t from pain or suffering as they had been as a child. These tears were of relief and love and it had completely overwhelmed him. He never broke eye contact with Hermione as his tears fell. 

Her breath caught and she was speechless. She began to cry in earnest and he pulled her into his lap. He held onto her so tight and the tears fell silently down his face. His face buried in her hair he whispered again, “I love you...” he held on to her like his sanity depended on her. 

She pulled back a few inches from his tear streaked face and placed her hands on either cheek. She rubbed away his tears gently with her finger tips. “I love you too, Severus.” Her words were followed by her lips on his. 

They spent the rest of the night and even into the morning hours making love. Expressing how much they did love each other. Neither one had ever felt so complete than when they were with the other. They never questioned their feelings for each other, they never had to. Their love was whole, complete. Absolutely perfect for who they were and they would never let anything stand between what they had. 

<><><><><><><><><><><>

And so they did, they lived out the remainder of their lives together. Some said they were soul mates, some said that he had tainted her with a potion or a spell. (Ron mostly, though he did manage to get over it) For the majority of the public it seemed to have been confirmed. After many many many years of bliss and devotion they had died less than 5 minutes apart. Severus at the ripe old age of 158 and Hermione at 139. 

They were never to be separated, even in death. Their love was always deeper than they let on, and for this and many other reasons their names would live on for many years. Teaching others about forgiveness and love. It was everything they could have wanted. It was everything they had

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! If you have any other suggestions for one shots I’m always open to try! Just leave me a comment!
> 
> I’m currently rewriting my first FF. it’s not completed yet but I have the base of the first 16 chapters. Well mostly. I have chapters 1-3 done as well as 8 - 15. Just trying to add to the chapters I have. Trying to keep each one at just over 5k words. Keep an eye out. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading. The kudos and comments mean a lot!


End file.
